Mando`ade aliit
Mando`ade aliit to krótkie obyczajowe opowiadanie fanowskie osadzone w realiach Gwiezdnych Wojen, a zarazem wstęp do nowej serii stworzonej przez Miniusa Ordo. Zdobyło dość duże uznanie u publiki i jest planowana kontynuacja. Opowiada o perypetiach nowo wybranego Mandalora, o jego rodzinie, miłości i przyjaciołach a także o wojnie pomiędzy nim a pozostałościami imperium Dartha Krayta. Treść Rozdział I Mandalore Keldabe Sto osiemdziesiąt dziewięć lat po bitwie o Yavin 4, świeżo wybrany na Mandalora Minius Ordo wyszedł na balkon rezydencji Mandalorów w Keldabe na Mandalore. Był podekscytowany, zaledwie wczoraj wieczorem został mianowany Mandalorem przez walne zgromadzenie Mandalorian. Jeszcze do końca nie przyswoił tej informacji, dostąpił go niezmierzony zaszczyt, został następcą takich osobistości jak: Jango i Boba Fett, Jaster Mareel, Fenn Shysa, Jaing no i jak jego przodek – Canderous Ordo. Ostatnim Mandalorem z klanu Ordo był Canderous, był nim ponad cztery tysiąclecia temu, jeszcze za czasów Revana. Teraz On – ledwo dwudziestojednoletni Mandalorianin został Mandalorem. Ktoś wyszedł z rezydencji i podszedł do Miniusa, był to Evret Fett, potomek Boby. - Su’cuy Mand’alorze. – powiedział najlepszy przyjaciel Miniusa. - Evret, nie musisz mnie tak nazywać. – odpowiedział spokojnym głosem nowy Mandalor. – nadal jestem tym samym nędznym wojownikiem. - Nie, teraz jesteś najwyższym z Mando’ade, przedstawicielem i władcą. - Mów jak chcesz, ale nadal będziesz moim przyjacielem Evret, tak samo jak wszyscy inni. - Tylko się zgrywałem Mini. – zaśmiał się Fett. – ktoś chce cię zobaczyć - Kto? - Odwróć się Podczas rozmowy niepostrzeżenie, ukryci w bąblu mocy, aby ich nie wyczuł Minius, podeszło trzech Mandalorian, w zbrojach bez kasków, byli to: Cos Skywalker – potomek słynnych Jedi, przeszedł trening, to on ukrył ich w mocy, Jhem-Jekk-Tarr Onasi – potomek rodu wojskowych Republiki, Sojuszu i innych państw demokratycznych, ostatnią osobą była Pauiaina Baviin – dawna przyjaciółka Miniusa, jego dawna miłość. Całej trójki nie widział od co najmniej czterech standardowych lat, wszyscy byli mniej więcej w tym samym wieku. - Cos? Jhem? Pauiaina? Nie wierzę własnym oczom! Gdzieś wy się podziewali? Ostatnio widziałem was gdy miałem szesnaście lat! – było widać że Minius się ucieszył. - Su’cuy Mini’ika to już minęło pięć lat. Ja nadal jestem protektorem z Concord Down, a ty teraz Mand’alorem, jak się cieszę, vode podejdź tu. – powiedział Jhem i wyściskali się po bratersku. - Cześć Mini. – powiedział Cos i również się wyściskali. – ale się zmieniłeś bracie. - Witaj Mini’ika. Tęskniłam, ostatnio się widzieliśmy cztery lata temu na Ordo nieprawdaż? – powiedziała Pauiaina i podała mu rękę. – Pewnie się jeszcze do tego nie przyzwyczaiłeś, ale nieczęsto teraz będziesz odwiedzał Ordo. - Su’cuy Pau, już tyle czasu minęło? Teraz Ordo będę widywał pewnie raz na kilka lat. Gdybym był Mand’alorem za czasów Boby, mógłbym ciągle siedzieć na Ordo, ale teraz będę albo na Mandalore albo w stolicy jakiegoś mocarstwa, Coruscant to pewnie będzie mój drugi dom. – powiedział Minius. – chodźcie do środka, napijemy się czegoś i coś zjemy. I jak powiedział Mandalor poszli coś zjeść i wypić, było dużo zabawy i wspomnień, Jhem zapił się i musieli go odnosić do pokoju, Cos był zmęczony podróżą i poszedł spać do pokoju, Pau tez się pożegnała i poszła spać, Evret wyszedł wcześniej bo on zawsze musi wcześnie wstać by trenować. Minius ponownie wyszedł na balkon, akurat słońce zachodziło ponad górami. Minius myślał o tym że długo nie zobaczy domu i o Pau, z Pau cztery lata temu rozstał się w niezbyt przyjemnej atmosferze, Ona musiała wracać na swoja planetę i nakryła go na flirtowaniu z inną. Teraz rozumiał że to był wielki błąd, przez te kilka lat z Cosem i Jhemem utrzymywał kontakt poprzez holonet, ale o Pau nic nie słyszał od lat, a teraz Ona tak niespodziewanie zjawiła się tutaj razem z Jhemem i Cosem. Minius wyczuł w mocy że ktoś się zbliża, odwrócił się, była to Pau, była już bez zbroi, w zwykłej cywilnej tunice, podeszła do niego. - Cześć Mini, nie mogłam zasnąć, za dużo przeżyć na dzień. – powiedziała jak zwykle spokojnym i melodyjnym głosem. - Cześć Pau, właśnie o tobie myślałem. – powiedział niespokojnym głosem Mandalor. - chcę cię przeprosić za te wydarzenia z przed czterech lat, wiem że popełniłem błąd i żałuję. - Spokojnie Mini’ika, już dawno ci wybaczyłam. - Nadal cię kocham Pau... Milczeli przez kilkanaście sekund, Ona była zszokowana, On nie wierzył że to powiedział. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, nagle ich usta złączyły się w pocałunku, trwało to dobrze ponad minutę. Nagle Minius odsunął się. - Przepraszam cię. – powiedział zduszonym głosem i odszedł w pośpiechu. Pau była zszokowana, lecz po chwili się otrząsnęła, oparła się o kamienną barierkę i patrzyła na zachód słońca. Rozdział II Mandalore Keldabe - Mand’alorze, czas wstawać obowiązki gonią! - Już, już wstaje. – powiedział zaspanym głosem Minius. – musze teraz wygłosić mowę tak Evret? - Ta... lepiej się przygotuj, będzie na ogólnogalaktycznym kanale holonetu. – powiedział Evret. – wyczyściłem twoją zbroję. - Dzięki Ev, a teraz wypad stąd idę się umyć. Gdy Evret wyszedł, Minius wstał. Trzydzieści minut zajęło mu przygotowanie się i założenia uniformu pod zbroję. Minius wyszedł z pokoju, Evret już stał przy wózku z płytami zbroi. Ciemno szara zbroja błyszczała, wszystkie zadrapania zostały usunięte, Evret wymienił nawet wyściółkę w kasku, ale to działanie było bezcelowe, i tak Minius nie założy kasku, będzie on leżał tylko obok Mandalora podczas wystąpienia. Na „czole” kasku znajdowało się logo klanu Ordo: „koło ze skrzydłami”, tak często istoty określały ten znak. Gdy Minius z pomocą Fetta założył zbroję. Poszli do gabinetu Mandalora. Czekała tam już ekipa holonetu. Minius położył kask na biurku i usiadł na fotelu, za nim znajdowała się duża czaszka Mythozaura. - Witajcie istoty galaktyki! – Minius zaczął swoje wystąpienie. – przedwczoraj zostałem wybrany nowym Mandalorem – władcą wszystkich Mandalorian. Będę prowadził otwartą politykę zagraniczną, nie przekreślam żadnego państwa, ale tylko państwa demokratyczne będą przeze mnie respektowane, państwa o ustroju totalitarnym nie będą miały tylu przywilejów... Całe wystąpienie trwało około standardowej godziny. Po wystąpieniu nastał czas oficjalnego spotkania. Na tę poczęstunek przebyło wielu przedstawicieli różnych państw, byli to między innymi przedstawiciele: Republiki, resztek Imperium, Zjednoczonego socjalistycznego państwa Kiffu i Kiffex, Kaminoan, Yuuzhan Vongów, Kalamarian i wiele innych, było może tu ze trzysta osób różnych ras. W tłumie Minius zobaczył wiele znanych osobistości: Rusera Vosa, Onomę drugiego, Redguera Valoruma, Mingo Baobaba i wielu innych przedstawicieli państw nawet samego Dedfa Fela. W tle było słychać stare hity „Max Rebo Band”, w tłumie Minius zobaczył Pau, zaczął się przedzierać w jej kierunku, co chwila różne istoty go zaczepiały i gratulowały, obok przechodził akurat dyskutujący Redguer Valorum, Ruser Vos i Dedf Fel, dyskutowali o pakcie bezpieczeństwa, miał to być pakt podpisany przez Kiffarów, Republikę, Imperium, Kalamarian, Mandalorian, Kaminoan i Yuuzhan Vongów. Pakt miał polegać na wymianie strategicznych informacji na temat szlaków nadprzestrzennych, rozprzestrzeniania holonetu, ruchach potencjalnych wrogów. - Witam i gratuluję panie Mandalorze. – powiedział Dedf Fel. – Przyłączył by się pan do dyskusji o „Pakcie bezpieczeństwa”? - Z przykrością musze odmówić, możemy o tym porozmawiać po moim toaście. A teraz niech panowie wybaczą. Minius szybko zmył przywódców. Znów zaczął się zbliżać do Pau. Gdy podszedł do Pau po cichu powiedział jej by wyszła na balkon. Oddzielnie przebili się w kierunku balkonu. Na szczęście balkon był bardzo duży i było na nim zaledwie kilka osób. Pau podeszła do poręczy, Minius za nią. - Pau... ja cię przepraszam za wczoraj, coś mnie opętało, te wspomnienia... - Minius... spokojnie nic złego się nie stało. Ja też nadal cię kocham. – wyznała Pau, pierwszy raz od przybycia na Mandalore, Minius widział ją zdenerwowaną. – po tych oficjalnych uroczystościach porozmawiamy. I Pauiaina odeszła w kierunku jednej z grupek, Minius spojrzał jeszcze na góry w oddali i wszedł ponownie do rezydencji. Rozległo się stukanie sztućcem w kieliszek. - Drodzy zgromadzeni tu! – rozległa się cisza. - Witam was serdecznie na Mandalore! Dziękuję wam za przybycie. Jestem Minius Ordo, nowy Mandalor. Będę prowadził przyjazną dla wszystkich politykę, nie mam zamiaru przysparzać Mandalorianom niepotrzebnych wrogów. A teraz wypijmy za przyszłość Galaktyki! I wszyscy zgromadzeni pociągnęli łyk dobrego wina z Nowego Aldeeranu. Przez następne kilka godzin trwały najróżniejsze dyskusje. Co chwila któryś z gości wznosił toast. W pewnym momencie Jhem Onasi wykrzyknął: - So say we all! - Co proszę? – zapytał się stojący nieopodal Mingo Baobab. - So say we all! – wykrzyknął po raz kolejny Jhem. – nie znacie tego toastu? Minius podszedł do Jhema. - Jhem pozwól na chwilkę. - Już idę Mand’alorze. – i odeszli na bok sali. - Jhem! Oszalałeś? Jesteś tak pijany że nie wiesz co robisz! Wynoś się stąd! Do jutra masz siedzieć w swoim pokoju! – powiedział Minius i skinął do ochroniarza by zaprowadził Onasiego do pokoju. Ochroniarzami byli po prostu Mandalorianie. Do Miniusa podszedł człowiek ubrany w tunikę i dziwne szpiczaste nakrycie głowy. - Witam Mandalorze, nie mieliśmy jeszcze czasu by się poznać. Jestem Nestor Machno, przywódca anarchistycznego ruchu wyzwolenia galaktyki. Wasze Mandaloriańskie państwo jest najbardziej anarchistyczną siłą w galaktyce, jak udaje się wam utrzymać ład? - Witam, ład utrzymujemy honorem i lojalnością, wszyscy Mandalorianie są lojalni wobec Mandalora, dla Mandalorianina splamienie honoru jest prawie równe śmierci. - Ostatnimi czasy doszedłem do wniosku że anarchia jest niemożliwa, potrzeba centralnego punktu , któreśmy byli by wszyscy lojalni. Dlaczego tylko nieliczny jak Wataha śmierci, sprzeciwiają się? - To jest kwestia tradycji, nie zdarzyło się do dziś by na Mandalora została wybrana nieodpowiednia osoba. - O! Niech pan spojrzy! To sam Dedf Fel! Musze z nim porozmawiać, może przyłączył by się pan do dyskusji? - Bardzo chętnie. I podeszli do potomka Felów, po połączeniu Imperium Fela z Sojuszem Galaktycznym po zwycięstwie nad Imperium Krayta, kolejni Felowie zostawali zwierzchnikiem sił zbrojnych Republiki, a kanclerz jest wybierany w ogólno republikańskich wyborach. - Witam ponownie Dedfie. – powiedział Minius. - Witam Mandalorze i ciebie Nestorze Machno. Właśnie dyskutuję z kanclerzem Valorumem na temat możliwej inwazji na pozostałości Imperium Krayta. - Inwazja? Nie ja jako przedstawiciel anarchistów nie będę rozmawiał na tematy wojenne. Żegnam panów, idę porozmawiać z Onomą drugim na cywilizowane tematy. – jak powiedział tak zrobił, odszedł i zostawił samych Miniusa Ordo, Dedfa Fela i Redguera Valoruma. - A więc inwazja? Ja panowie to widzą? Czy może chcecie by Mandalorianie się przyłączyli? - Najpierw uderzymy prosto na Bastion, rozbijemy rząd, po utracie dowództwa poszczególni moffowie się rozpierzchną i walka będzie z nimi łatwiejsza. Tylko mam nadzieję że nie mają drugiego Thrawna! – powiedział Fel. - Tak, Republika przyzwoli na inwazję na tereny Imperium, oswobodzimy systemy, przeprowadzimy referenda i mieszkańcy wybiorą do kogo chcą należeć. Zapewne większość przyłączy się do Republiki. Wywody na temat inwazji i inne dyskusje trwały do później nocy. W końcu goście rozeszli się do swoich pokoi. Pau i Minius zostali sami na balkonie. - Mini, przez te lata ciągle o tobie myślałam i nadal cię kocham, szkoda że wtedy tak wyszło. – powiedziała swoim melodyjnym głosem Pau. Jako jedyna mówiła do niego jego przezwiskiem z młodości, wszyscy już mówili Miniusie, nikt nie mówił Mini, cieszył się że ona nie zatraciła tego. – może spróbujemy jeszcze raz? - Pau... bardzo żałuję że wtedy kręciłem z inną. – powiedział Minius. – Pauiaino Baviin czy wyjdziesz za mnie? Pau wyglądała na zszokowaną. Znów patrzyła w jego oczy jak wczorajszego wieczora. Stali tak chwilę. W końcu Pau się odezwała. - Tak! – wykrzyknęła, Minius miał nadzieję że nie zbudziła gości. – Tak Miniusie Ordo, zostanę twoją żoną! I ponownie połączyli się w pocałunku, tym razem pocałunek był jeszcze dłuższy i namiętny. Rozdział III Mandalore Keldabe - Czy ty Miniusie Ordo, Mand’alorze, władco wszystkich Mando’ade chcesz wziąć za żonę Pauiainę Beviin? – Evret Fett wypowiedział niezmienną formułkę. Evret miał na sobie cywilną tunikę. - Tak. Ja Mand’alor z planety Ordo, potomek Canderousa Ordo, chce wziąć na żonę Pauiainę Baviin. – Minius miał na sobie wypolerowaną zbroję. - Czy ty Pauiaino Beviin, Mando’ad z Manda`yaim, chcesz wziąć za męża Miniusa Ordo? – Pauiaina była ubrana w swoją żółto-pomarańczową zbroję. - Tak. Ja Pauiaina Baviin chcę wziąć na męża Miniusa Ordo. - A więc od teraz Pauiaina Baviin jest Pauiainą Ordo! – powiedział doniośle Evret Fett. - Aliit ori`shya taldin! Tłum przedstawicieli państw galaktyki zaczęli być brawa. Stojący w tłumie Onoma II powiedział do Cosa. - Przepraszam, jesteś Mandalorianinem, co oznacza Alit or isz ja tal din? - To oznacza Rodzina to więcej, niż krew. Linki * Mando`ade aliit Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Książki